


Proxies are Still People

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Creepypasta, F/M, First Kiss, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Seizures, Slenderverse, Unmasked Hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Masky hates a lot about his situation. He hates himself. He hates the Slenderman. He hates that his best friend doesn't remember him. Scratch that last one, Hoodie's starting to remember him. Brian is remembering him.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Original Female Character, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W., Hoody (Creepypasta) & Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby, Hoody/Masky (Creepypasta), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Creepypasta





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm evening in Slender Woods. A brown haired boy was making his way out to the back of the manor he’d lived in for years.  
He found a certain tree where another boy, his hair a slightly darker brown, sat at the base of the trunk. Despite the sleep mask he wore he was wide awake. He turned to face the other. A smile on his face, “Took you long enough, Toby. I thought the sun would rise before you got here.”  
Toby twitched slightly, his heart fluttering at the other’s smile. He was the only person to make him smile.   
“Sorry, Cole,” Toby muttered, “Slender needed me to do a quick check around the forest.”  
Cole gave a hum of understanding, though Toby knew he would have rather snarked about how the faceless being shouldn’t be making everyone do stuff.  
Cole was still fairly new around here and wasn’t exactly happy about it. However since the two had begun speaking he’d been less open about his dislike of the Underrealm, Slender Woods and Manor. He just enjoyed speaking with the other too much to waste it complaining.  
Toby sat next to him, “You know something strange?”  
Cole tilted his head, “Besides us being here?”   
Toby refrained his urge to smack him, “We meet at the same tree at the same time every evening.”  
Cole was silent a moment, realizing he was right. This was even the same tree they’d meet at.   
Cole had been standing there after that harpy brought him here. Toby had seen him from inside the manor and came out to greet him. The first thing Cole did was slam him against the tree and start screaming at him.   
To make the story short, that harpy showed up and knocked him out. He later woke up in a bedroom with two beds. He lay in one dazed and confused. The other bed was occupied by Toby.   
He’d found out later that proxies had to share rooms. Regardless of who they belonged to, too.   
“Yeah,” Cole mumbled, “Hey, I’m sorry about how I acted when we met. I wasn't in the right state of mind.”  
Toby let out a small giggle, “I’ve told you not to worry about that. Besides it's not like you hurt me. I can’t feel pain, remember?” His blue eyes sparkled a bit under his goggles as he smiled at the other.  
Cole nodded, remembering a previous conversation with Toby where he explained that he had Tourette Syndrome, which explained his twitching, Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis (C.I.P.A) and Bipolar Disorder. He also had P.T.S.D. from being in the car accident that took his sister from him, though since his death he hasn’t had any issues.  
Toby was the only person Cole would admit to having a tougher life than his own.  
Poor dude’s been through so much and has had to- His thoughts were interrupted by the other tugging at his sleep mask.  
“Hey! What are you-”  
“I hate talking to you when you have this stupid thing on,” Toby interrupted, curtly.  
Cole sighs and pulls away from the other, “I’d prefer to keep it on, Toby. It makes me look relatively normal.”  
Toby pouted under his mask, letting out a hot breath that would have fogged his goggles if they weren't so tightly pressed to his face.   
“Don’t pout at me,” Cole quipped.  
“You can’t even see me! How do you know what I’m doing! Huh?!” Toby’s eyes narrowed under his goggles.  
Cole smirked, lightly, “I know you by now. And when you don’t get what you want you act like the child you were when you died.”  
Toby lurched forward in an attempt to remove the mask. Cole, hearing his body weight shift, leaned to the side a bit, but purposely not enough to avoid the other. The goggled proxy fell against his friend, causing them both to fall back. “Not fair!” Toby pouted, reaching up to snatched away the mask.  
Cole chuckled as he avoided the other's frantic movements. This went on for quite awhile.   
Cole decided to give in once he received an unexpected lapful of Toby. “A-alright! Alright! I give! I’ll take off my mask!”  
Toby laughed, gleefully and sat back. He didn’t realize he’d just straddled the other.  
Cole pulled the mask up and off, dropping it next to him as soon as he saw the sight before him. He felt his cheeks heat up, his black eyes widened. Toby cocked his head to the side in confusion. He then realized how and where he was sitting. Freezing in place, his face feeling as if it were on fire.  
“I-I’m sorry! It was an accident!” He attempted to get up but was stopped by Cole’s hands on his slender hips.  
“I-It’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting,” his voice trailed off as he reached up to rest a hand on the other’s covered cheek.  
“I-I see,” Toby stammered, subconsciously leaning against the hand.  
Cole slowly pulled the other down, a thick silence filling the air. Toby let out a shaking breath as his black eyed friend started to remove the mask from the lower half of his face.  
Before it was a centimeter away from his nose the moment was ruined by a sharp feminine laughter from above them. Almost instantly Cole shoved Toby off him.  
The shove was a lot harder than it was supposed to be. Toby landed about a foot away with a loud thud. The boy gave a violent twitch, a notable ‘tic’ was heard. Toby sat up, he was shaking a bit. Of course not out of pain, it wasn’t even anger; he could feel rejection coursing through him.  
“Oh my god! Toby, I’m sorry!” Cole quickly crawled over to the other.   
Toby looked away from him, biting a quivering lip. He wasn't going to cry.  
The laugh from before sounded again, then a woman slid out from the tree the two had just been under, “So sorry to have interrupted your guys’ date. It was just too tempting.”  
“Leave, Harpy,” Cole spat, quickly, his black gaze glaring at her.  
The woman gave an obviously fake pout, “Is that anyway to treat your boss? Hm?” She snickered, slightly.  
Cole rolled his eyes, “You're not my boss.”  
“Of course I am. You are my proxy after all.”  
Cole closed his eyes, trying to ignore the woman in front of him. He wasn’t going to blow a fuse. Not in front of Toby. He’d already upset him enough.  
“Such a cold shoulder, do you act this way toward your boyfriend?” She smiled at Toby, who in turn raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“W-we’re not-”  
“He’s not my boyfriend,” Cole growled.  
The woman pushed her black hair out of her crimson eyes as her charcoal lips quirked into a smirk, “Sure seemed like it with that display a minute ago.”  
“What display? Nothing happened!” Cole stated, defensively, as he noticed Toby twitch.   
Said proxy felt a lump form in his throat. His eyes started to well up.   
No, no, no. Keep it together, Toby.  
The woman scoffed, “I’m not bl-”  
“If he said nothing happened, nothing happened, Ablaze!” Toby interrupted her with a shout, his voice cracking.   
Ablaze flicked her eyes to him, “Toby, don’t cover for my proxy.”  
Before he could respond, Cole growled again, “Stop calling me that!”  
Ablaze laughed, “You are in no position to give orders,” she teased.  
“You ruined my life! I will say what I want, Bitch!”  
The playful demeanor vanished, “I ruined your life? How was doing what you asked ruining your life?!”  
“When you took the only thing I cared about from me! When you didn't let me die and brought me here!”  
Ablaze growled, “I don’t offer without payment! I told you that! You should have understood what I meant when I refused your money!”  
Cole clenched a fist, “How exactly was I supposed to know?! I was fucking 14! Not just that but I was human! How could I have known what a demon like you meant by ‘payment’?!”  
Sharp teeth gritted together, “Ask before you make a deal!”  
“Fuck you and your deals! I want released!”  
A twisted sneer crossed her lips, “It’s a little late to be saying that. I own you now; you do what I want and when I say it.”  
Before Cole could counter a static sound rang out. Another proxy, one of Slender’s other ones, appeared in between them. Cole remembered from what Toby had told him that he went by Masky. Which was obvious why due to the mask the guy always wore.  
As suddenly as Masky had appeared he’d punched Ablaze in the face, knocking her to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

They just had to stumble upon this after laying out pages: Kellie Ablaze and her proxy in a screaming match and poor Ticci Toby caught in the middle. This argument was going too far for Hoodie's liking. He walked up quickly to his shaking friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Masky please. Calm down."  
Masky's rage was boiling over as the argument was happening. He hadn't felt this much rage in years. Not since he got sucked back into all of this shit. He couldn't handle seeing shit like this anymore to be honest.  
"Masky," Hoodie started, "Please calm down friend."   
He wasn't exactly sure what else to do. He was sure he'd seen Masky like this before. But he couldn't place it. He contributed it to his death. There were a lot of things he couldn't remember. He tried to remember how he used to calm his friend down, loosening his hand on the other male's shoulder.  
Masky let the rage flare in his eyes as he suddenly slender-walked in front of Ablaze, causing them all to be surprised, and even more so once he actually punched Ablaze in the face.  
The surprise caused Ablaze to stumble and fall to the ground. She rubbed her cheek. Her crimson gaze fixated on Masky, "The fuck was that for?!”  
"What gives you the fucking right to say the shit you're saying about what you can do with your proxy, huh?! Do you think we're nothing but tools? Slaves to do your bidding? No! We’re not! We are still people! We still have emotions and our own thoughts and opinions!" His emotions were completely raw and on his sleeve by this point, "Plus, you don't really know what being a proxy is really like, especially if you never fucking asked for it like some other people I've seen on the fucking news and internet; which I don’t even fucking understand why people would want this! Being a proxy is literally the worst thing in the fucking world. I would rather be shot to death by a terrorist than be the proxy I am today!" Masky yelled at her, not seeming to be afraid of her gaze.  
Ablaze's gaze softened, "Masky-" she cut herself off then got out the light sound of a “T” before she was cut off by a dark laughter.   
"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell her! Thanks a lot man!" Her gaze reverted back to anger again as she glared past Masky and at Cole. Who was currently laughing at her.  
Masky glared back at Cole. "And what the fuck are you laughing at?"  
Cole barely noticed the glare, "Her! Finally she seems to get a grasp on what she did to me! And it makes me so fucking happy!"  
He laughed again. "Thank you!"   
Toby, after twitching a few times, looked at Masky, his eyes wide under his goggles. "Masky don't be angry with him. You don't know what he's been through!"   
His voice probably wasn't heard over Cole's laughter. He bit his lip under his mask, his eyes flashing over to Hoodie for help.  
"And why exactly are you a proxy, Cole? How exactly did you get into the position you're in now?" Masky said, his voice low as he turned towards the laughing boy.  
"I accepted her help," Cole had stopped laughing, "She fucked me over. Do I really have to tell you? I'm pretty sure she's told all of you by now."   
Ablaze growled, "I fucked you over?! I- mmphff!" Toby had slender-walked over and covered her mouth with his hand.   
He shook his head, but gave her a look of apology.  
"And why exactly did you want her help? What sort of issue were you having?" Masky asked, clearly still furious.  
"My family was a piece of shit okay?! She offered to get rid of the problem! I-I didn't know she'd kill more than just them!" Cole glared at the masked male as he remembered the other she killed.  
His eyes started to well with tears that he fought back. He wished Toby hadn’t made him take off his mask. His black eyes really didn't hide tears all too well.  
"So, you took some random stranger’s offer to basically kill your family just because they were shitty? Oh boo-fucking-hoo for you, you spineless crybaby," Masky teased, a sneer in his voice as he was clearly not impressed.  
Cole growled, "Yes, she killed my family and that I thank her for but I figured she'd leave after that! I didn't know she'd stay and- don't you laugh at me, you harpy! This is your fault!"  
Ablaze was shaking with silent laughter as Toby kept her mouth shut.  
Toby frowned at her through his mask, then realized why she was laughing. He let a small giggle out before noticing Hoodie's disappointed stare, even through his mask. With everything going on no one had noticed Hoodie walk over. Though he still kept a distance he was unsure of how to calm his friend down.  
"You got off easy, Cole. Do you want to know how I became a proxy? By having my life fucking ruined and forced to be here! That's how. I had a normal life until I decided to audition for a film project this guy I thought was my friend wanted to do. That is when everything went to shit! That is when all of the pieces fit together on why I had been feeling so strange for the majority of my life! It's when he finally decided to show his non-existent fucking face and destroy everything! My friends, my life, my sanity! And then instead of killing me, he decides to make me his fucking slave for the rest of fucking eternity until he finally grows tired of me; which honestly with Toby being the fucking golden child he is, I’m surprised he hasn't already.”  
Toby looked away in embarrassment, he let Ablaze go.  
“You didn't have to run for your fucking life from a teleporting creature who would chase you down and cause you to have fucking seizures. You didn't have to watch as your friends died or betrayed you. You didn’t have to suffer through being controlled into killing people and not remembering it afterwards which made you feel all the more terrified and guilty every time you woke up with the blood on your hands and clothes!" Masky screamed, causing birds to fly out from the trees and into the sky, squawking madly.  
Cole didn't seem to know how to respond. Anger suddenly made him blurt out, "At least you're not dead!"   
At that moment Hoodie finally stepped in, "That's enough!"   
Cole glared at him. "Oh look, the guy in the orange hoodie is speaking now? You got something you want to say on how I royally fucked myself?!"   
Hoodie walked over, stopping next to Masky, he gave no glance to Cole but his next words were meant for him, "You are not my concern."   
Cole growled.   
"You made a choice. You are suffering for it. You ruined the chance for yourself to be normal. Taking your anger out now will do nothing."   
Hoodie placed a hand onto Masky's shoulder, "You need to calm down, Masky. His anger should not affect you. You need to ignore them. If our boss didn't think Kellie could handle him he wouldn't have let her keep him."  
Keep? Keep?! Was his best friend really that brainwashed by that monster?!  
"And who fucking asked you, Brian?!" Masky screamed in pure anger, shoving Hoodie's arm off of him.  
Hoodie took a step back. He gave a look at the others. Even with his mask on it was obvious. He was confused. Being dead for so long had made him forget his own name. He was so used to being called Hoodie that it conditioned him to think that was his name.  
Masky was panting out of frustration, staring at Hoodie and waiting for him to respond.  
Hoodie took a deep breath before stammering, "T-T-Masky, please calm down. You know what he'll do if he senses you acting like this," He reached for his friend once more, attempting to calm him.  
"I. Don’t. Care. I don’t give a fucking shit anymore! I want to fucking die!" Masky yelled.  
Hoodie flinched at the words, lowering his hand,"T-Masky, I don't want to see my best friend have a seizure! Please calm down!"   
"Such a great best friend," Cole muttered, "Can't even call the guy by his real name."   
Toby smacked him.   
"What I say?"   
Hoodie ignored the exchange waiting for a response.  
"I don't even know who you really are anymore, 'Hoodie'. If you really are my best friend, then listen to me when I say this. Fuck. Off!" Masky growled before turning and running off.  
"Masky!" Hoodie attempted to run after him but was held back by Ablaze.   
"Kellie, let go of me!"   
"No."  
Hoodie attempted to pull away from her, "Yes! I have to go after him!"  
"I'll let you go on one condition," she paused, waiting for the hooded proxy to stop moving.  
When he finally stopped pulling she spoke, "Now. Say his name."  
"Masky."  
Ablaze's grip tightened.   
"Let me go! I told you!" Hoodie yelled in frustration.  
"Hoodie- Brian, you know that's not his name. You were trying to say it before. I know it. You know it. Think," Ablaze gave him a hard look.   
At the mention of his name, his real name, Hoodie stopped all attempts of escape. He grew silent.   
Ablaze clenched her teeth, "Say it. I won't let you go otherwise."   
Hoodie refused to speak and he started to shake.  
Ablaze smiled lightly, "Brian... What is his name?"  
"Tim," he said quietly, so quiet Toby and Cole couldn't hear and Ablaze herself barely heard; Hoodie shook more, letting out a pained sound.  
She let him go and Hoodie instantly started running in the direction Masky ran off in.   
"Tim!"


	3. Chapter 3

Masky had gotten a lot of distance away from where the others had been. He didn't care what would happen, he just wanted to run away from all of this.  
A static sound suddenly sounded and a tall faceless figure appeared before Masky, making him stop in his tracks.  
"Where do you think you are going, Timothy?" The figure asked, telepathically.  
Masky glared up at the figure, "Anywhere. I don't fucking care anymore. You can take your white ass and go back to wherever the fuck you were before you started chasing after me because I don't want to deal with your bullshit right now!" He growled and walked past him.  
The operator chuckled, darkly, "I do not recall dismissing you."  
He reached out a hand that somehow caused Masky to stop moving.  
"In fact. I have a job for you."  
Masky tried to get himself to move, "I don't want to do any of your damned jobs!"  
Another chuckle, "Do you really think you have a choice?"  
He cocked a finger which made Masky start to cough. Masky gasped and clutched his throat as he coughed. The operator cocked two more fingers. One causing Masky to shake violently, the other causing him to fall to the ground. Masky knew exactly what was happening, but again, he actually didn't care. He didn't even care if the operator killed him, honestly he's been waiting for it for years. The Slenderman cocked his last two fingers, well, finger and thumb if people want to get specific, which intern sent Masky into a full seizure. As Masky thrashed around his mask fell off of his face.  
"Stop!" Hoodie ran up.  
The operator reached out his other hand stopping him in his tracks. Hoodie froze in place, barely blinking under his mask.  
"Such a model proxy. You always have been. Thank you, Hoodie," the Slenderman closed the hand he was using to control Tim.  
This caused him to go into the trance-like murderous state the Slenderman wanted him in. Tim was still for a moment before slowly sitting up. If the operator could smile he would be at that moment, he released Hoodie then. Hoodie used it as his chance to run up to Tim and kneeled beside him, placing his hands on his shoulders, "T-Tim! Tim can you hear me?!"  
"Interesting," the operator muttered.  
"Timothy, there has been a change in my plans for you. Brian, this information is for you as well. I'll have Jeffery go and deal with Zalgo's agent instead."  
He snapped his fingers removing Tim from his state. Hoodie caught him and held him from falling over.  
"T-Tim?"  
"Interesting indeed," the Slenderman muttered to himself.  
"Brian, if Timothy so wishes to leave, give him that medication you have in your dresser. You know the ones. The ones without a label. Timothy, besure to take them if you never want to see any of us again," The faceless figure was sure to stress the word any.  
"I shall leave you two to your farewells now."  
"Why are you letting him leave?!" Hoodie yelled out in surprise, "After that! After everything?!" His voice was rising with anger. He currently didn't care that he was nearly screaming at the reason he was resurrected.  
The Slenderman chuckled, "I saw the incident behind the Manor. He made you remember."  
"No! Ablaze was-"  
"No, Kellie just helped you along," with that the Slenderman teleported away and the static sound faded.  
Hoodie looked at Tim, "A-are you okay?"  
Tim rubbed his head a little, having a splitting headache, "Ow.."  
Hoodie pulled him into a hug. Tim blinked a few times in confusion, "Wh-wha?..."  
Hoodie began shaking and a sudden sobbing sound coming from behind his mask. He buries his face into Tim's shoulder.  
"B-Brian?" Tim said softly, still very confused as to what just happened.  
Hoodie continued to cry, hugging Tim tighter. Hesitating a little, Tim hugged him back. Hoodie muttered something through his sobs and Tim tried to listen to what Hoodie was muttering.  
"I'm sorry," He said louder, voice cracking.  
Tim sighed a little bit, attempting to stand but his knees felt weak and the other weighed him down.  
"I'm sorry, Tim," Hoodie repeated, adding the others' names. He then quietly repeated the other's name to himself, his sobbing softening. He never wanted to forget it again.  
"You do realize that even after what he said, he's not going to leave us alone, right? He never has and he never will. I know that for a fact," Tim said.  
"H-he seemed serious. More serious than usual. I can't leave. You could though, you know. You don't owe anything to him."  
"And you do owe him something? What could you possibly owe him?"  
"He resurrected me after you accidentally killed me," He reminded him.  
"Oh," They both looked away as Hoodie pulled out of the hug.  
"I'm not going to leave," Tim said.  
"But you've been wanting to for so long..."  
"Yeah, but, you're more important to me than my freedom," Tim said and hugged him again.  
Hoodie froze and his eyes widened under his mask. He wrapped his arms around Tim, immediately.  
"Besides, why would I abandon the only real friend I have after he finally remembers me?"  
"I've always remembered you. Deep down. I always knew we were best friends," Hoodie's voice trailed and he pulled out of the hug.  
"I'm- I'm really sorry about killing you."  
"I was angry at first when I was brought back. Even more than I was when I found your medical records. That's," He sighed, then reached up and pulled his cloth mask off.  
He looked down as it fell off, his face still hidden. Tim blinked a few times but Hoodie looked at him after a while. His skin deathly pale, a scar on his lower lip. His eyes were closed. He let out a deep breath, showing slightly sharp teeth before opening his eyes, revealing reddish-brown irises.  
Tim slid back a bit, "Oh my god."  
"He said this was as close to my original appearance that could be manipulated," Brian looked away.  
Tim reached out a little bit, but then stopped himself. He felt so horrible for this because he knew it was his fault.  
"Don't be upset, Tim," Brian muttered, half heartedly.  
"But it's my fault that this happened to you! I'm the one who killed you!"  
"You didn't know it was me until after," Brian spoke, monotonically.  
"But I still did it," Tim looked away.  
"Yes but I don't blame you. Not anymore. A lot was going on at the time," Brian spoke, softly.  
"And yet I can never forgive myself..."  
Brian pulled Tim into a hug, "The past is the past. It can't be changed."  
"I know."  
Brian sighed, "I-I shouldn't have shown you. I had a feeling you'd react this way. I just wanted you to know why I was so angry to drag you back into all of this. He was going to let you go. It's my fault you're here."  
"Brian, it's not."  
"Yes it is. After all of that he found what he'd believed to be the best person to be his head proxy. I-I didn't want to be on my own however. So he let me find you. He let me lore you out. It was all my idea. Out of anger. Now you're stuck here," Brian choked out, feeling himself about to cry again.  
"I'd rather be stuck here with you than out in the world all by myself," Tim mumbled, quietly.  
Brian felt his cheeks heat up, he buried his face into Tim's shoulder making him let out a small chuckle; yeah he knew that he'd basically be suffering the rest of his life, but there was one good thing that made up for it. He'd be able to stay with Brian.   
"We've been friends for so long yet I can't figure you out," Brian mumbled, "You blow a fuse at everything, except when someone is trying to make you angry."  
"Hahah, yeah, I'm a pretty weird guy."  
"We both are," Brian chuckled.  
Tim smirked, "Yeah, but I'm worse."  
"At least you're alive," Brian couldn't help but smirk, too.  
"Dude, you know that I feel dead on the inside," Tim chuckled.  
"Yes, but it's better one than being dead on the inside and out," Brian pulled away from him with a snicker.  
Tim pushed him a little and Brian playfully shoved him back, smirking still. They both grinned, childishly, at each other in that moment before they launched into a play wrestling match. Tim pinned Brian and grabbed him in a playful headlock.  
"H-hey! No fair!" Brian laughed, attempting to escape from the other.  
"C'mon, Brian, you used to be stronger than me!" Tim laughed.  
"Still am. Just down wanna hurt you," Brian smirked.  
"Bullshit. You've been slacking," Tim, playfully, quipped.  
"Says the guy only good for tackling," Brian grinned up at him.  
"Hey! That is not true!" Tim yelled, feeling himself become angered at the comment.  
"Prove it then, Timmy," Brian smirked, knowing the nickname would bother him.  
Tim pulled him up by the collar of his hoodie and shoved a chuckling Brian against a tree, "That all, you got?"  
"You're not even fighting back!" Tim felt his anger rise more as he shoved Brian harder against the tree.  
"I said I don't want to hurt you."  
Tim sighed and he released his friend, taking a step away from Brian. The playful look on Brian's face dropped, "Look, I'm being serious, Tim. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know exactly how strong I am since I've been resurrected. I could seriously hurt you. I know how guilty you are over my death. I refuse to punish you anymore over it. I'm not going to fight back... I-I care too much for you to do that."  
Tim looked at him and was honestly kind of shocked. Brian looked away with a blush lining his cheeks. Tim blushed a bit as well and scratched the back of his head. After a long silence Brian finally spoke, "We, uh, we should get back to the Manor."  
He pushed himself off the tree, leaning down he picked up his mask then took the few steps over to pick up Tim's. He stepped close to Tim ready to hand the mask over, then stopped. He looked at both side by side in his hands. He became silent again.  
Tim blinked, "Brian? Are you okay, man?"  
"I'm fine. Just thinking," His voice trailed a bit, "About everything."  
Tim nodded, "To think we used to be normal people and then everything got fucked over because of that film."  
"You mean what you brought to the film," Brian quipped, playfully.  
"Do not blame me for that, okay? I didn't bring shit," Tim growled.  
"I'm messing with you okay? We both know he was more attached to Alex than anyone."  
Tim shuddered, "Do not mention his name."  
"Hey, you weren't the 'star' of his movie," Brian pointed out.  
Tim pushed him, again, and Brian rolled his eyes, "Take your mask, Ass."  
He handed Tim his mask before pulling on his own. Tim laughed a bit and put his mask on. Hoodie smiled under his mask. "Alright, let's go," Masky said  
"Actually before we go, there um, there's something I want to try. Don't freak out okay?" Hoodie put a hand on Masky's shoulder.  
Under his mask Masky blinked a few times in confusion. Hoodie lifted his mask to just above his nose, he then movedMasky's mask a little to the side, "Don't hate me for this, Tim."  
He then quickly and without any other warning pressed his lips to Masky's and kissed him firmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Masky froze in surprise, his cheeks turning bright red. After a few moments he started to lean into the kiss but Hoodie pulled back and repositioned their masks. He took a deep breath, "S-sorry. I-I just wanted- I mean- I've just wanted to do that for a while, I suppose."  
His face was burning under his mask as he looked away from his friend.   
"H-Holy shit," Masky stuttered, stunned as he could feel his heart racing.  
Hoodie crossed his arms, refusing to look at his friend.  
"That was amazing," Masky said in a breathless tone.   
Hoodie looked at him, shock running through him, "R-really?"   
His eyes were wide under his mask. Masky nodded and if he wasn't wearing his mask he could have sworn his blush would be making the whole forest glow with how bright it was. Hoodie pulled him into a tight hug. Masky hugged him back, coming down from his high from the unexpected kiss.   
"You have no idea how happy this makes me, Tim," A smile could be heard in Hoodie's voice.  
"Oh, I bet I can have some kind of idea, Brian," Masky said, failing at hiding his own smile.  
Hoodie chuckled, lightly, as he tightened his embrace.  
"Okay, don't crush me, man," Masky laughed.  
"S-sorry," Hoodie loosened up his grip.  
"Let's go home; I'm tired, like, really tired," Masky said, exhaustion in his voice.  
Hoodie nodded and pulled out of the hug. He laced his gloved fingers with Masky's making him smile and they headed back to the manor; Masky prayed he wouldn't be teased for not leaving.   
They arrived in the small unshaded area in front of the Manor as the black of night was starting to fade. Hoodie sighed in exhaustion, everything was catching up to him finally.  
As they headed up the steps the door flung open, Sally ran out but she stopped when she saw Masky and Hoodie. Her eyes got all big with excitement, "Masky didn't leave!"   
She hugged his leg, a grin on her face. Masky smiled down at her and leaned down slightly to pat her head, "Yeah, Sally, I didn't leave."  
Hoodie chuckled as he watched Sally smiled at them both before squinting her eyes and making a weird face that only an 8 year old could truly pull off.   
“Boys shouldn't hold hands."   
Hoodie shook his head, letting out a small chuckle at the little girl's narrow-mindedness. Masky chuckled as well, making Sally look at them in confusion.  
"Sally," Hoodie started, gaining the little one's attention, "Masky and I need to get some sleep. We- We've been through a lot today."   
Sally pouted a moment and Hoodie smiled under his mask, "But we'll play with you later. Okay? Besides," a smirk could be heard in his voice, "I think I recall Jeff telling me earlier that he wanted to play with you."   
Sally blinked, grinning again, "Really?! Jeffy never wants to play with me! I can't wait for him to get back!"   
She let go of Masky's leg and skipped back into the manor. Hoodie chuckled to himself, knowing he'd lied to the girl but it was the only way to get her to go and let them inside. Besides it would be early payback for when Jeff started to tease them, despite him being pretty much a third wheel in Ben and Ablaze's relationship only used for sex.  
Masky smiled under his mask and the two of them walked inside. He felt a lot calmer now that he was with Hoodie and he remembered who they both were. The kiss was a definite bonus as well. The loft was for the most part empty. The tween twins of the house, Robin and Hayden, were watching TV and Sally was setting up her dollhouse. Robin reached over with his foot and nudged it, causing a few things to fall over.   
The little girl pouted at him. Robin chuckled and Hayden smacked her twin. Hoodie chuckled at the young members of the household as he and Masky made their way through the room.  
Masky thought the young ones were adorable, to be honest, being so naïve and never really leaving the house… Well aside from Robin but that was a trainwreck that made everyone's head hurt, not to mention how the situation literally made Ablaze and Ben see red. Thanks to his situation Ben, Ablaze and Jeff never let Isabel and Blair leave the manor.  
They walked up the stairs side by side and stopped on the second floor, the floor where proxies reside. Well the few that were in the manor. The other rooms were usually used for new agents until they were out of training. They made their way to their shared room at the end of the hall, they got inside and Masky went to his bed and Hoodie went to the bathroom. A quick shower late and Masky went in for his own. Now they lay in their respective beds.  
“Thanks, Brian,” Tim spoke from his bed.   
“For?”  
“Not listening to me,” Tim smiled at him.  
“No problem, Timmy,” Brian smirked.  
Tim groaned and threw his pillow at the other, “Thanks for ruining the moment, Asshole.”  
Brian chuckled.  
“Goodnight, Brian,” Tim grumbled, using his jacket as a pillow.  
Brian smiled, waiting until he heard the other’s snores before he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ben, you can’t just scam people out of their prizes like that,” Ablaze scolded, “No one can have your expert hacking skills.”  
“I still don't see why Slender confiscated all my stuff,” Ben grumbled as they walked into the kitchen, already game deprived. It had only been twenty minutes.  
They were jolted out of their conversation as they noticed Masky and Hoodie sitting next to each other at the island counter, a plate of cheesecake between the two. The air became tense. It had been about a week since the incident behind the manor and Masky was still upset with both Cole and Ablaze.  
Ablaze’s hand tightened around Ben’s as Ben shared an uncomfortable look with Hoodie. Ben actually still didn't know what completely happened. All he knew was the usual issue with Cole and what Ablaze had said to him.  
No one dared tell him that Masky had hit his girlfriend. Ben may usually kill by not getting directly involved but it was still not wise to cross him. He was a lot stronger than most thought and would gladly destroy someone for firing him up.  
Masky stood after a moment and dropped his fork. He pushed past Ben and Ablaze as he left the room. Hoodie stood ready to follow after but Ablaze was quicker, letting go of Ben’s hand.  
“Masky-”  
“Don’t speak to me,” he interrupted.  
“But-”  
“No!”  
“Tim, let her speak,” Hoodie spoke, standing next to Ablaze now.  
Ben was behind them, unsure if he should get involved. Masky sighed, “Fine. What do you want?”  
“I’m sorry, okay? I was angry. I didn’t mean what I said to Cole. You’ve seen how he is. I just snapped,” Ablaze spoke, solemnly.  
“I’m sorry,” she repeated, “We’re still friends, right?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Masky spoke after a moment of silence, though it was obvious he didn’t mean it.   
“Masky, please,” Ablaze tried again.  
“I’ll think about it,” he said, turning away, then stopping at the base of the stairs, “Sorry for punching you.”  
Hoodie gave Ablaze a pat on the shoulder before following Masky up the stairs. Ben’s eyes narrow, “Wait when did he-”  
Ablaze cut him off by pulling him into a kiss, “Can it, ‘Romeo’, it's in the past.”  
The growl Ben let out showed he wouldn't so easily be over it.  
~~~~  
Tim was laying on his bed, mask off, his arms crossed over his eyes. He felt the bed dip, “Brian, go away, I want to take a nap.”   
He heard his friend chuckle, realizing Brian wasn’t wearing his mask due to the clarity of the sound. Tim uncovered his face to see the closed lipped grin of his friend. He couldn't help but chuckle too. His amusement was cut off however by the other’s lips.   
Tim could feel the pinkness on his cheeks as he moved his lips back against Brian’s.   
Sure this wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, or the second… or the third. You get it.  
They’d kissed a lot in the past week. Mostly alone in their room but sometimes they’d, mostly Brian, sneak in a few kisses while placing pages or scouting out for any of Zalgo’s agents quite a few times.  
It was just always unexpected. They’d been best friends for years, barely even losing contact after college unless one was busy. Even after Brian’s anger brought Tim back into all of this. They became the best of buds again in no time. Now, within a week’s time Brian initiated a light makeout session almost any chance they were even remotely alone.   
Tim never really thought of himself as being into guys and he never truly pegged Brian for swinging that way either.   
With that thought in mind he was glad the other was taking this so slow. That was probably why the other was taking this so slow, actually.  
Feeling Tim relax into the kiss, Brian grinned to himself. He knew how unsure his friend was about this. It made him happy to know he was at least enjoying it.   
Brian placed his hands on Tim’s shoulders, resting against the other. Tim’s hands found their way to Brian’s back. They stayed this way for quite a while, the kisses becoming softer and lazier.  
Eventually the activity ceased. Brown and red eyes staring at each other, affectionately.   
Tim smirked, suddenly, chuckling, “You know, you’re kinda heavy. Can you get off me?”  
Brian rolled his eyes, kissing the other’s cheek, “Deal with it,” he lay his head against the other’s shoulder, “You’re comfortable.”  
Humming in mock annoyance Tim closed his eyes. He still planned to take his nap, besides, he enjoyed the other’s warmth.   
Brian chuckled, softly, watching the other try to sleep. He honestly didn’t plan to let him. Tim should know that by now. Or he would if he didn't.   
He leaned himself against the other before pressing a soft kiss to the other's neck. Tim’s brows furrowed, but he does nothing. Brian took this as an approval to continue.  
He kissed the other’s jawline, feeling his friend shiver. Smirking as he kissed around the area more, sucking softly every so often to test Tim’s reaction. By the sound he made he seemed to enjoy it.  
After leaving a couple small hickeys, Brian decided to further test the waters. He ran his sharp teeth down the other's neck. Tim breathed out heavily, biting his lower lip to avoid making a sound. Smirking, Brian stopped at the base of Tim’s neck.   
Tim cracked one eye, eager to know what the other was planning. He could feel himself hardening just a bit.   
Then without warning Brian bit into Tim’s neck, just enough to leave a prominent mark but not enough to actually make him bleed. Tim covered his mouth with his right hand, muffling the cry of shock, pleasure and pain as he suddenly came. Pulling back to make sure he hadn’t terribly hurt his friend, Brian chuckled at the sight of Tim’s reddened face.   
“Never thought of you as a masochist, Timmy.”  
Tim restrained himself from shoving the other off of him, instead gripping the collar of the orange hoodie and pulling Brian into a heated kiss. Brian gasped out in pleasant surprise. Tim took Brian’s moment of shock to flip their positions.   
Now on top, Tim grinned down at the other. Brian smirked back before wrapping his legs around the other’s hips. Tim’s sudden burst of confidence faltered. Noticing, Brian pulled the other into another kiss, this one softer than the last. Feeling the soothing nature of the kiss put Tim at ease again.   
Brian ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair, coming down to lightly rub against his sideburns. The lazy kiss continued longer than either really wanted. It was finally cut short when Tim lightly bit the other’s bottom lip. Brian shivered, gasping a little, allowing the other to slip his tongue into the kiss. He allowed his companion to take control, mostly because he knew Tim would feel comfortable having control. He wanted to go at Tim’s pace. No matter how agonizingly slow it was.  
Their lips finally separated and Tim trailed his down to the others neck. He softly placed kisses which to his discouragement Brian chuckled.  
“I busted my ass on you and all I get is a few tickles?” Brian couldn’t help but smirk.   
Yes, he wanted to go at the other’s pace but he didn’t see why he couldn’t motivate him to pick up the pace. It was made obvious that the message got through, or he just pissed Tim off a bit, when he was suddenly bit, hard. Brian didn’t bother trying to muffle his pleasure as he finished either.   
Tim made a mental note to thank the Slenderman later for the soundproofed walls.  
Brian and Tim stared at each other a moment, lightly panting as they came down from their highs. They both knew they’d finished before the real fun could start.   
In all honesty, neither cared. It had been years since sex even crossed their minds let alone done it, plus they had fun.  
After exchanging a few soft kisses they each took a shower before cuddling up on Tim’s bed. They lay there content, not saying a word. They fell asleep.  
They had eternity to work everything out. Why rush it?


End file.
